His Eye is on the Sparrow
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: Struggling in life to find your place in the world is hard. Especially if you are Sora, a boy who had accepted his future, until that is he realized that he found his true love when he has probably less than a year to live. RikuSora AxelRoxas


**A/N** This story came to me one day during church. But I don't plan to really put a specific religion in this story just the power of hope that God gives you and stuff like that so if you don't like that just don't read this. This will be a series of stories I am going to call the Oh How Sweet to Die series and I am not all together to sure how it will end so even the idea is still a working progress. I'm not altogether too sure how long it will be till I update this story. Sorry Crimson Tears will get the main spotlight. I need at lest three reviews before I update again. Anyways enjoy!

**Warning** Ok ummm… yaoi some language and possible violence in the future (not to sure on that one). And the power of hope so if you don't like this then don't read it.

**Summary** Struggling in life to find your place in the world is hard. Especially if you are Sora, a boy who had accepted his future, until that is he realized that he found his true love when he has probably less than a year to live. RikuSora AxelRoxas

**Disclaimer**I do not own Kingdom hearts or the song His eye is on the Sparrow. Why do you ask? Did you think I have that much money? Should I feel honored?

**Dedication** To my Grandpa for your Belief in God, and the happiness and hope that seemed to follow you. You are now in all ways my Guardian Angel.

His Eye is on the Sparrow 

"_Why should I feel dis-cour-aged, Why should the shad-ows come,"_

He closed his eyes and felt his chest heave in and out as he listened to the doctor speak with his mom. He had been having dizzy spells and the slightest bump seemed to cause a bruise. So after he had passed out on his way out the door his mom had rushed him to the hospital. But what he heard had to be a mistake it wasn't real it wasn't happening they must have mixed up his paper he was just starting 1st grade and this just doesn't happen to 7 year old boys.

"He has been diagnosed with cancer I'm sorry I don't know how long he has to live." The doctor said. Sora heard his mom fall to the floor wailing. _This isn't real why God are you doing this, what purpose could I serve with dieing… why are you doing this to my mother. _

"Sora baby…" His mother sobbed coming into the room her long Brown hair covering her tear filled green eyes. Her whole body was convulsing with her sobs she had wanted children so bad. Being tolled it was impossible for her to have kids was like ripping her heart out and stomping on it. But she didn't let it stop her she prayed and prayed that God grant her a child and she keep on trying. And it had seemed that finally God had answered her prayers when he gave her a set of twins.

"I heard mom." Little Sora whispered, "but I'm to much like you I wont let it rule my life I know God had a reason and he spared Roxas so I will _live_. I _will_." Aeris didn't say a word but just held her son and cried.

**8 years latter**

"Mr. Strife better late than never," the teacher grumbled as the class erupted in giggles "please take your seat and I will talk to you after class."

The brown haired boy just nodded as he headed toward his seat in the back of the room. "Getting into trouble earlier than usual Sora?" the boy next to him whispered his green eye's sparkling with mischief as he teased the younger boy.

"Well I never manage to get into as much trouble as you seem to Riku. You just look for trouble." He whispered back slightly amused slightly annoyed.

"Well problems and trouble seem to follow you."

Sora let out a low sigh as he opened his textbook, "Trouble and I are friends I'm getting use to him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please Miss. Dnabsuh I had an appointment you have to understand I didn't mean to be late. You can even call my mom and ask." Sora pleaded he hated the fact doctor visits interfered with his school work but what could he do?

"Sora I understand that it is hard to keep this up that is why I am saying maybe you should just get a tutor or be home schooled it would be easier on—"

"NO! I'll be fine just give me my makeup work Miss. Dnabush." Miss. Dnabush glared at being interrupted but she pitied the boy too much to get too worked up over it and just handed him his work.

Sora knew she pitied him and he hated it with the strongest passion. But as long as no one else know about his leukemia then he would be fine. As long as the teachers didn't tell he could live a normal life…for the most part.

Sora was depressed as he entered the hall and it didn't help that his twin brother was in the hall. Roxas was probably his favorite person in the world because he was one of the only people who knew what Sora had and didn't pity him. In fact sometimes they were like the worst of enemies.

Both of them were jealous of each other. Not that Roxas was jealous that he didn't have a life threatening diseases no he was jealous of all the attention Sora got from there mom. And Sora was jealous of his brother's time Roxas had so much more he had time to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, to find his true love, go to collage, anything he wanted really. Sora doubted he would make it to his senior year in high school. Not to mention that Roxas didn't have to live with people pitying him.

"You are already getting your ass in trouble and mom's going to take it out on me. _Why didn't you stand up for your brother? Why didn't you help him? _And all that other shit." His voice got higher when he imitated his mom and it was really annoying.

And Roxas's cussing annoyed Sora. Roxas knew it that is probably why he did it. Sora tried to brush him aside and move to his next class. It worked Roxas didn't follow him. Sora however ran into a much bigger problem. Riku.

Riku that cocky little know it all. He thought life was great he could have any person in the school in fact he was in the popular crowd and rich as crap. He got everything he wanted never had one hardship. Sora hated Riku. And they sat next to each other in almost every class.

Of course Riku didn't know Sora hated him. Sora wasn't the type of person to let that sort of thing show. Plus Riku was just oblivious. "Hey Sora so what were you doing this morning? Trying to skip."

"No Riku I was just running behind now if you will excuse me I have to get to my next class I don't want to be late again."

"Oh why not."

"Because I am sick of the Shadows." Was Sora's ominous remark as he walked off to his next class leaving a very confused Riku standing in the hall.

Poor Sora. Make him and I Happy. Review.


End file.
